


Carentan

by ten9



Series: Heaven Haven [11]
Category: Sanctuary (TV), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s03e18 Carentan, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ten9/pseuds/ten9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picks up where part 10 left off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carentan

**Author's Note:**

> (These characters are owned by their respective studios and producers; I make no profit from these stories, they are provided for personal use only and remain the copyright of the author. They may not be reproduced either in whole, in part or posted elsewhere without permission.)

**Heaven Haven**

**Part 11**

**Carentan**

“What a nightmare…” Janet groaned as they readied for bed.

“And after such a nice holiday…” Helen agreed, shedding her clothes.

“An _exhausting_ holiday of nearly non-stop sex…” She snorted, “I was hoping to fall into bed with you for a nap when we got home.” Helen shot her an amused, if exhausted look and she clarified, “To sleep… I swear.”

“Well,” Helen yawned as she slid under the covers, “a nap would have been out of the question anyway… even if a rogue Pinepex hadn’t turned the sanctuary upside down…”

Janet chuckled, “I admit I completely forgot about Doctor Lee’s visit.” Helen’s yawn was contagious and she emitted a huge yawn as she settled in the circle of her arms.

Helen nuzzled the soft hair, murmuring, “I suppose it could have been much worse…”

“Oh yes,” Janet giggled tiredly, “walking completely unimpeded into a place that boasts tighter security than Fort Knox, where a finger-sized creature managed to create complete and utter chaos…”

She snuggled her length against Helen’s; they arrived that morning to a sanctuary that looked as though a tornado had torn through it. Without a word, both set down their luggage, pulling semi-automatics from their waistbands. After re-securing the perimeter, they spent the next several hours piecing together that a Pinepex, a small creature the size of a finger, was responsible for the bedlam. Henry had performed an intake on a newly arrived Mollox, unaware the Pinepex had attached itself to the small furry, horned, humanoid. The Pinepex travelled by attaching itself to a host and injecting a small amount of pheromone that triggered an aggressively protective instinct, then once the pheromone wore off, it left in search of a new host, leaving behind an amnesia-like effect. After scanning hours of security video consisting mostly of watching their staff fight each other and trash the place, Helen and Janet determined the Pinepex had travelled from Henry to Will to Kate to Bigfoot and even, unfortunately to Dr. Lillian Lee, United Nations Security Chief, who had arrived hours ahead of a scheduled inspection of the sanctuary.

 

 

“It’s ridiculously ironic that we should spend a long weekend having nearly non-stop _Calbin_ enhanced sex, only to come home and have to inject ourselves with a sex-inhibiting pheromone.”

Helen snorted, tightening her arms around the petite form, “I don’t think there was anything else we could have accessed so quickly to protect ourselves from the Pinepex.”

_“Mmm…”_ Janet sighed, reveling in the contact of skin on skin, “Too bad our sleight of hand didn’t work on Doctor Lee.”

“Well,” she smiled, “I suppose it can’t work _every_ time, although it does make the truth easier to accept when you’re forced to reveal it.”

The security footage showed a clearly infected Dr. Lee shooting Bigfoot, but they initially told her she was suffering amnesia because she had fallen and hit her head. Unfortunately, the ruse didn’t work when Dr. Lee started to remember the “serious event.” Janet then showed her the video of her shooting Bigfoot with a stunner and Helen had pointed out the sanctuary was just that, a sanctuary, not a prison or a zoo, and that in spite of such “events”, they were very good at their job, adding she had been doing it for more than a hundred and fifty years.

“Yes,” Janet murmured against the soft skin on Helen’s neck, “and telling her she tried to kill our colleagues while I was showing her the video of her shooting our friend in the back certainly helped.”

“Mmm…” Helen seemed to concur and Janet could hear the smile in her voice.

“All’s well that ends well…” Janet smoothed her hands over Helen’s skin, “god knows what the repercussions will be down the road…”

“I believe we’re the only one’s _not_ suffering from hangovers tonight…” Shifting under the covers, Helen slid down the pillows propped behind her, tilting Janet’s head for a kiss. Their lips gently caressed, their tongues swirling languidly until Helen rolled on top of her, smiling when she heard Janet hum softly in approval.

They continued the embrace and Janet moaned softly in her mouth when Helen’s hand slid between her legs and squeezed her mound, _“Oh…”_ she breathed, _“on me… in me on me…”_

Helen snickered and complied, straddling a tender thigh while her fingers fondled the thickening folds, crying out softly in Janet’s mouth when the first two fingers on her hand suddenly slid into a wealth of hot cream. _“Oh…”_ she moaned softly, moving on the thigh trapped between her own, “Oh Janet… if we had never discovered the _Calbin_ …” she rasped, plunging the fingers deep and raising her head so she could watch as Janet writhed wantonly beneath her. “All I would ever need…” She began to undulate on the slender limb, slicking it as she pumped the digits inside, _“all I would ever need is this…”_ Grunting, Janet’s body undulated in accord with Helen’s ministrations and she rasped, “Although I _thoroughly_ enjoyed taking you simultaneously with my clit and the Realdoe…” she rasped, grunting softly when a keening cry issued from Janet’s lips. _“Taking you on all fours…”_ she continued breathlessly, “and _plunging_ ,” Janet cried out when she thrust her fingers deep, firmly stroking the pebbled patch within, _“my clit deep in your backside…”_

_“Oh…”_ Janet whimpered, _“and the dildo fucked my pussy.”_

Helen licked her lips, grunting as she undulated; aware Janet’s erotic profanity was going to make it difficult to hold off her climax. _“And I made you ride the leaf vibrator…”_ Helen rasped hoarsely, _“until you came…”_

_“Oh god…”_ Janet grunted, “I _screamed_ … I screamed for you… to fuck me… _fuck me…”_

Indeed, she had screamed, she had screamed for Helen to fuck her harder with every thrust of the dual phalluses pumping in both openings, and she had climaxed for long minutes, sobbing and crying out at the convulsive pleasure that shook her again and again as her hyper-stimulated clitoris rubbed on the vibrating leaf. _“I came… I...”_ Janet suddenly stiffened in her arms, climaxing sweetly, cries of pleasure tearing from her as tears brimmed and spilled from Helen’s eyes and she came on the quaking, jerking thigh trapped between her legs.

Their mutual orgasms were intense and they panted breathlessly amid feral grunts and soft cries, long minutes passing until they eased down.

_“Stay like this…”_ Janet begged in a hoarse whisper, holding her firmly in place, _“stay like this until we fall asleep…”_

 

~

 

Early morning sun filtered through the slit between the drapes and she squinted briefly at the light before her eyelids suddenly flew open, _“OH!”_ She hissed through her teeth, “ _YES!_ Helen, don’t stop…”

Helen’s lips and tongue firmly suckled her nipple and Janet pulled the head closer, stroking and smoothing the dark, mussed locks.

“Good morning,” Helen greeted her, looking up briefly to smile and plant a searing kiss on her lips.

“Oh my god,” Janet smiled, “I do love waking up with you in the morning…”

Helen grinned; she loved feeling the soft pliant structure of Janet’s nipple gradually hardening in her mouth as much as she loved suckling Janet’s tongue, as much as she loved laving inside her mouth and between her labia and deep within her core. Such simple activities had the ability to both soothe and arouse and her smile became wicked when she asked, “How shall we begin our day?” squeezing the small, hairless mound.

_“Oh, Helen!”_ Janet stiffened beneath her, “you know _very_ well…”

Bending to her task, Helen resumed suckling Janet’s nipples, moving first from one saliva-slick hardened structure to the other, suckling and biting softly while her fingers stroked between the folds.

_“Inside me…”_ Janet rasped.

Helen obliged, and plunging her fingers deep, suckled the stiffened nipple in her mouth hard, biting gently with her teeth and Janet suddenly arched stiffly in climax. Her thrusting fingers matched the sharp jerks, stroke for stroke, gradually slowing her ministrations as the long orgasm faded. Leaving her fingers inside, she climbed on top of the small shuddering form beneath and straddling her hip and backside, undulated with abandon, slathering the soft skin with her cum.

_“Dear god…”_ Helen rasped and pulling her fingers free, lifted Janet’s top leg and straddling her scissor-style, clasped the slender thigh against their abdomen while she ground her sopping center into Janet’s.

_“Oh sweet Jesus!”_ Janet cried and came again, letting her body shake like a ragdoll.

They panted raggedly in mutual climax, their open convulsing centers accepting the squirts of ejaculate and combining creamed cum, _“I love you!”_ Helen grunted, crying softly, _“I love you so much…”_

 

~

 

They chatted in the kitchen; Helen rinsed their breakfast dishes and placed them in the dishwasher and Janet cleaned the table when the intercom clicked on,

“Janet?” they could hear Bigfoot’s raspy voice, “Magnus? Declan’s calling… want to take it on the lab monitors?”

Helen and Janet turned to look at each other, brows arched questioningly and Janet walked to click on the intercom, “Alright, give us a minute.”

 

~

 

Helen looked astonished, “Carentan?”

“Yeah,” Declan stared down at them from the lab monitor above their heads, “thought it might ring a bell.”

“It does indeed,” Helen stood with her arms crossed over her chest, “how many are missing?”

“It’s hard to say exactly, there’s a media blackout and my usual sources are strangely silent. You have a partial list there…”

“Yes,” Janet looked down at the tablet she held, “uh, a local farmer…”

“And his livestock…” Declan finished for her.

“A couple of backpacking tourists,” Janet continued, “and a busload of senior citizens.”

“All disappeared without a trace,” he continued, “within a ten-kilometer radius of Carentan.”

“No word from any of the residents?”Helen asked.

“No response, no phone calls or emails… not even from the local police… and did you see that sat-link I sent you?”

Janet tapped the tablet and both stared at the satellite image that filled second large monitor, “Censored?” Helen sounded incredulous, “By whom?”

“Well, now,” Declan’s voice dripped with sarcasm, “there’s the rub.”

“And Ravi went in five days ago?” Janet asked.

“He was already in Paris wrapping up the bi-pedal conference so he decided to go…” he shrugged, “he was making a video log and sending it back to his computer at the Mumbai sanctuary…” They could see him make an entry on his keyboard, “Have a look at this…”

Ravi Ganapathiraman was the young head of house of the Mumbai sanctuary, and his shaky video image filled the screen, _“I’m inside the first checkpoint and I think I’m getting closer to the perimeter of the disturbance. According to my estimates… it’s within… I’m feeling a strange tingling sensation…”_ Static and white noise suddenly filled the screen and Declan’s image returned,

“Since then, nothing, all contact was lost… Magnus, it was like he disappeared off the face of the planet.”

 

~

 

Helen was on the phone when Will entered her and Janet’s office,

“Bastards...” she muttered, hanging up.

“Well,” he sighed, “that answers my _next_ question.”

_“First_ the French government,” she threw up her hands, “now Interpol, _complete stonewall…”_

He shoved his hands in his pockets, “I know the feeling…”

Janet strode into the office and Helen asked, “Anything from the CIA?”

“Silent…” Janet shook her and dropped into a chair in front of the desk.

“MI-5?” Will asked.

Helen sat, “Waiting for a call back…”

“And I’ve got a bridge I’d like to sell you…” Janet grumbled and Helen added,

_“Precisely.”_

Will regarded them, “Are you getting the feeling we’ve been kicked out of the treehouse here?”

Helen waved her hands impotently, “It’s like all our reciprocal agreements have been rescinded _overnight_.”

“Which means whatever’s happening in Carentan,” Janet craned her neck, feeling the vertebrae pop, “must be terrifying the hell out of them.”

 

***

 

Henry and Kate sat hunched over a monitor on Declan’s desk in the London sanctuary, listening to Ravi’s video log;

_“I’ve just come from the Regional Magistrates Office and it was like getting blood from a stone… and apparently the Surete now wants me to leave the country within 12 hours. Which, of course, only makes me more determined to stay… I’m inside the 1 st checkpoint, and I think I’m getting closer to the perimeter of the disturbance. According to my estimate, it’s within… I’m feeling a strange tingling sensation…”_

Kate looked sideways at Henry, “Any abnormal you heard of can discharge energy like that?”

“Several, they leave energy signatures in the atmosphere...” He pointed to satellite map on an adjacent monitor, “but we don’t have any spikes in that area.”

Will walked in, “Gulfstream’s on standby, you ready?”

“Almost,” she nudged Henry and stood, “sure you don’t want in?”

He looked at her skeptically, “And _not_ spend time with Erika? You’re kidding, right?” He pointed to the screen, “Look, I used the background landscape from Ravi’s video and the towers his cell phone bounced off to pin down his last location.”

“Sweet…” Will nodded, looking over his shoulder.

“Don’t say I never gave you nuthin’.”

Kate squinted at the screen, “Looks like a couple of miles from the town center.”

“So if Ravi did find a way in,” Henry pointed, “that would be your access point.”

 

***

 

FRANCE

6 KILOMETERS SOUTH OF CARENTAN

4:12 PM

 

Janet drove the Land Rover, Kate sat next to her in the passenger seat, and Helen and Will sat in the back. Will watched Magnus as she stared out her window, clearly seeing something other than the verdant fields they passed until he finally said, “So, sixty-five years later… look a little different without the swastikas and barbed wire?

“Ever so slightly…” she muttered quietly.

Kate suddenly gave Janet a nudge, “Heads up.”

As Janet negotiated the vehicle around a bend in the road, they could see a roadblock of two armed men, dressed in fatigues and Kevlar, a dark Humvee parked alongside wooden barricades.

“Who’s that?” Will asked, peering out the windshield.

“Private security?” Kate muttered, readying herself.

One of them held up his hand to stop them and Janet complied, slowing to a stop and rolling down her window, “What’s the situation here?”

“Industrial spill,” he said as he approached, “we’re asking everybody to turn back.”

Helen leaned forward in her seat, “But I believe one of my colleagues…”

“Sorry, ma’am,” he interrupted her, “until the cleanup is complete the area is off limits…”

Kate suddenly doubled over in her seat, unbuckling the seatbelt, _“Oh! Bumpy roads!”_

Janet threw up her hands, “You’re not going to get carsick _again_ …” Kate got out of the car and lurched, moaning, to the side of the road. “She’s been really sick all the way here.” She explained to the guard.

_“Oh god…”_ Kate stood hunched over, looking as though she was about to vomit and when the second guard approached she whirled, punching him twice in the face before sending him to the ground unconscious with a roundhouse kick to the side of his head.

Janet kicked open the driver door, the metal doorframe striking the first guard sharply in the forehead and he fell straight back onto the road, also unconscious. Together, she and Kate strode purposefully to the barricade and pulled it to the side of the narrow road.

 A brilliant smile filled Helen's features, “Nicely done!”

Janet gave her a sly smile as she climbed back into the driver’s seat, “Why, thank you.” As soon as Kate got back in she carefully pulled the car past the unconscious pair and continued down the road, driving until a military campsite came into view and more armed security guards flagged them down, this time guns were pointed at them and they shouted,

_“ARRETEZ!”_

“Oh, for heaven’s sake!” Helen muttered crossly, slamming out of the car in spite of the guns pointed at her and she demanded, “Who’s in charge here?” Janet and the others hurried after her as an older man exited a large military tent,

“I am.”

Janet silently noted the man’s swagger as he approached, “Doctors Frasier and Magnus…” he hooked a thumb over his shoulder, “Inside.” Kate and Will tried to follow but he shook his head, “Just them.”

Will parked his hands on his hips and gave Kate a look, “I’m a doctor too…” he shrugged, sounding petulant and making her snort in frustrated amusement.

Helen and Janet followed him back into what was a command tent, “You know who we are.” Janet stated, rather than asked.

“Let’s just say your reputations precede you.” He grumbled as he took a seat behind a large desk.

Helen’s brow furrowed crossly, “Wish we could say the same about you.”

“I don’t have a name,” he crossed his arms defiantly across his chest, “not as far as you’re concerned.”

Helen planted her hands on her hips, “Right then, let’s cut to the chase, shall we? This hazmat dog and pony show is a joke, if the radiation threat was _real_ , you would be suited up… and atmospherics from this are came back clean as a whistle.”

“There are no large industries for over a hundred kilometers…” Janet added.

“Oh, and by the way,” Helen’s voice dripped with sarcasm, “you’ve got at least two trucks out there,” She waved her arm behind her, “ _full_ of surface to air missiles… _Starstreaks_ , if I’m not mistaken. Now, I had no idea _they_ could be used to clean up a toxic spill!”

“You know the only reason you are still alive,” he drawled, ignoring her observations, “is because of who you two are?”

“We’re not leaving until we get some answers,” Janet said calmly, “one of our colleagues…”

He arched his bushy eyebrows at her drolly, “Ravi Ganapathiraman?”

Helen felt a ray of hope, “Have you seen him?”

“Six days ago, like you, he was stopped at our first checkpoint and we ordered him to turn back…”

“But he didn’t…” Janet finished. The camp leader remained silent and Helen asked,

“Is he alive?”

Standing, he stepped around the absurdly large desk, “Take your people and leave… _now_.”

Helen exhaled explosively, exasperated, “You know who we are; therefore you know what we do, whatever’s going on here, let us help.”

“This is above your pay grades, doctors…” Helen looked incredulous and he nodded, “yeah, _even you.”_

 

They were escorted from the tent and led back to the car where Will and Kate waited inside.  Janet started the engine and as she pulled the car back onto the road the way they came, Helen sighed, “Well, whoever he is he’s clearly ex-military.”

“He’s not French military.” Janet countered.

“Yeah,” Kate chimed in from the seat next to her, “generic uniforms, no markings on the vehicles…”

“Some sort of private international security military force?”

“Yes,” Helen nodded, distracted by the passing fields, “he was clearly acting with the approval of the French government… and his mandate’s being rigorously shielded by intelligence agencies worldwide.”

“Well,” Kate sighed, “something very big and very bad is going on in that town.”

“Something no government wants to take responsibility for.” Will added.

They drove on in silence for a moment when Helen murmured, “That field… those trees…” She tapped Janet on the shoulder, “Pull over.” Peering intently out the window she murmured, “I wonder if it’s still there.”

Janet parked off the road in some bushes to hide the car and Helen led them across a field. They hiked for several minutes until a barn came into view. “There…” she pointed. Once inside, Janet watched as Helen walked straight to a trap door embedded in the floor, _“I knew it…”_ she crowed in quiet triumph, sweeping away the dirt and loose straw, “a tunnel from the war, it leads under the field and if it’s intact, it should end beyond the base camp.” Janet helped her lift the door and they crowded around the opening, peering into the depths.

Will noted, “Looks like someone used it recently…”

“It must be how Ravi bypassed perimeter security.” Janet looked at Helen, “and he would have known about this from your logs from back then?”

She nodded, “He must have found them when he searched Carentan in the sanctuary’s network database.” So…” she braced herself, “Will and I will go…”

“I’m sorry,” Janet said quietly, “did you say _you and Will?”_

Will and Kate’s brows arched at one another and in unison, they stepped back carefully, moving to what they hoped was neutral ground.

“Until we know what we’re dealing with, Janet, we cannot endanger the entire team.” _And I will not endanger you…_ she added silently. Janet’s eyes blazed, even though Helen recognized the flash of understanding in the depths.

“Aw, come on,” Kate gestured helplessly, “don’t make us sit and wait.”

Janet fought to keep the argumentative tone from her voice, “There’s strength in numbers, Helen.”

She shook her head, “Not this time.”

 

~

 

Will and Magnus pushed their way through an overgrown bush, “Check our coordinates…”

He accessed the GPS on his phone, “According to this, we’re now behind enemy lines. The perimeter camp is now,” he pointed, “back that way.”

_“Shh…”_ she gripped his arm, _“listen…”_

They stood, silent, and Will murmured, “It’s so quiet…”

“Exactly,” she agreed, “not even any birds.” They walked on. “The town’s that way,” she pointed, “beyond the tree line.”

_“Whoa…”_ Will muttered as they both suddenly stopped, feeling a distinct tingling sensation, “Do you feel…”

 

Will woke up first, “What the hell just happened?” he rubbed his head and looked around him; both he and Magnus lay on the ground and she struggled into a sitting position,

“That buzzing sound,” Helen cautiously cocked her head to one side, “do you hear it?”

 

~

 

Kate stood with her hands on her hips as she looked down into the tunnel, “What if they don’t come back?”

Janet sat tensely on a bale of straw and sighed, frustrated, “They will.”

“Yeah, but what if they don’t?”

She shrugged, “Then I’ll go in after them.”

“Okay,” Kate shrugged, “and then what if _you_ don’t come back?” She dropped the trapdoor shut with a thud.

Janet shrugged in reply, thinking, _I don’t care as long as I’m with her._

Kate paced slow circles in the barn, “This is too frustrating.”

“Tell me about it.”

“She told us not to follow,” Kate came to a stop and arched n eyebrow, “but that doesn’t mean we have to sit around with our thumbs up our asses…”

Janet snorted, “What’s your point?”

“My _point_ is,” Kate’s voice sounded increasingly sly, “we’re learning nothing here.”

Janet stood and stretched, dusting straw from the back of her jeans, she walked over to stand next to Kate and they both stared down at the trapdoor. A long moment passed until Janet shot her a droll look and Kate grinned in triumph when armed security guards suddenly flooded through the door,

_“FREEZE!”_

Kate flailed her arms briefly in exasperation before raising them over her head, _“CRAP!”_

 

~

 

Unable to find the source of the buzzing sound, they walked back to the road and encountered a young couple walking towards them, hand in hand. Excited to meet “newcomers”, they led Will and Magnus to the village of Carentan. They had only been walking the cobbled streets for a couple of minutes when the young woman turned to them, “You _must_ meet The Last One.”

“The Last One what?” Will asked and a voice laughed behind them,

“ _I_ was The Last One to arrive here…”

They turned to an older Indian man striding toward them, his arms outstretched,

“Until now!”

Helen looked shocked, “Ravi?”

“Yes!” He enveloped her in a heartfelt hug, “even though it’s only six days for you, I am now seventy-four years old.”

Both Helen and Will looked thunderstruck, “My mind says it’s not possible,” she stammered, “and yet…”

“Yeah…” Will shook his head in bemusement, “I’m sorry, my brain is still playing catch-up here… you say you arrived here _six days_ ago?”

Ravi nodded, “In _your_ time, yes.”

“But in this village,” Will’s voice faded briefly while made the mental calculation, “ _forty years_ has passed…”

He nodded, “I call it, Dome Time…”

“It’s a _massive_ time dilation field…” Helen murmured, “and you can’t leave?”

Ravi shook his head, “Anyone who tries to pass through the barrier and re-enter the normal time stream is killed instantly by intense dimensional recoil. It’s like being hit by a train.”

“So now _we’re_ trapped inside an invisible time dome…” Will turned to Magnus, looking at her pointedly, “in _France.”_

“Awkward,” she shrugged in agreement, “but it does explain a lot.”

_“Oh yeah,”_ Will nodded, his voice rising as his temper flared, “it makes _complete_ sense.”

“Come with me,” Ravi pointed over their shoulders, “There’s something I need to show you.” He led them underground to what used to be an old Nazi bunker,

“I remember this place…” Helen’s voice sounded hushed.

Will followed them in the dark room, muttering; “Doesn’t sound like a good memory.”

Helen was silent, remembering the torture she endured at the hands of her Nazi captors when she was caught spying for the allies.

“In normal time, the time stream was interrupted three weeks ago.” Ravi lit candles as he spoke, “the epicenter was in a cave off the hills.”

Will stood in the middle of the room, watching him, “That’s when the disappearances started…”

“The French government thought they had a Bermuda Triangle on their hands, at first they sent in scientists…”

“Who never returned.” Helen finished for him.

Ravi nodded, “They sent in the military…”

Helen sighed, “Who also never returned…”

He shrugged, “And then no one.”

“Until you,” she turned to him, “The Last One.”

“And that, as they say, is history.”

Helen parked her hands on her hips, “Literally.”

“So all this equipment,” Will gestured to the laden worktables, “was either already here or brought in since.”

Helen peered closely at a homemade device, “Previous experiment?”

“The result of over one hundred years of research by top French scientists and the military trying to understand the time stream, solve it, dissolve it and yet…”

“Here we are…” she shook her head, “God, I can’t believe it…”

Will’s brow furrowed, “What?”

“I destroyed a massive fire elemental back in 1944…” she pointed behind her, “drove it into the earth less than a half mile from here….” She shook her head again, “and now this?”

The furrow in Will’s brow deepened, “You think this is your fault?”

“It can’t be a coincidence.”

“I admit,” Ravi said quietly, “the thought did occur to me, but I haven’t been able to find a connection.” A young woman entered and when Ravi saw her he smiled, “Ah! Helen, Will, this is Josie, the granddaughter of the first French scientist to enter Carentan.”

“How do you do…” the young woman smiled at them and touched Ravi lightly on the sleeve, “it’s lunch time…”

“Ah yes,” he nodded, “it’s easy to lose track of time here when there’s three years of daylight.”

Will and Magnus exchanged looks as they helped blow out the candles. “So,” Helen followed him outside, “one day of our time is equal to six years inside Carentan?”

“Three years of daylight…” Will felt a headache forming as he struggled to understand, “followed by three years of light…”

“The Dark Time,” Josie offered helpfully as she followed them, “your twelve-hour cycle translated into our years.”

“We’re cut off from the outside world,” Ravi continued, “so we have to stockpile our resources; food from the harvest, energy from the solar panels, but it’s never enough. The stores from the energy are the first to go, then the food runs out.” He turned to look at Helen, “Only the youngest and strongest make it to The Sunrise.”

Helen pushed away the dark thoughts, “How long till the next Dark Time?”

“Nine months,” he gestured, _“here.”_

“Out there…” Helen calculated, “less than three hours.”

 

5:01 PM

“You colleges did a very stupid thing,” the security commander scowled at them, “they may be lost forever.”

“You know what’s going on,” Kate sighed tiredly, “so just tell us.”

Janet cocked her head thoughtfully to one side, “Maybe he doesn’t know, maybe no one knows what’s happening in Carentan.”

“Impound their vehicle…” he spoke over Janet’s head to the guards, “put them in the supply tent.”

 

Carentan Day 7

 

Helen sat hunched over a folio in the bunker, squinting in the poor light, “Some of this handwriting is practically indecipherable.”

Ravi sat at across from her, turning the pages of another, “A combination of poor penmanship and homemade inks.”

“French, German, English… was none of this computerized?”

“At first,” he nodded, “but then they realized how risky that was; hard drives weren’t built to last a hundred and fifty years.”

She sighed heavily, “I feel like I’ve barely made any dent at all.”

“Give yourself some time.”

“Time…” she muttered, “time dilation.”

He looked up at her, “Adam Worth and the time nodes?”

“Yet this can’t have been his doing…” she shook her head frustratedly, “he died months ago in Hollow Earth.”

“In all my years here, I’ve explored every square inch of the boundary, there’s no device anywhere.” He gestured helplessly, “Welcome to my world.”

Helen sat back in the chair and rubbed her eyes. A long moment passed and she finally asked, her voice soft, “Do you ever feel like giving up? Just quitting?”

He somberly returned her gaze, “Every day.”

“What keeps you going?”

“You.” He said simply, “I wanted to see the look on your face when I cracked this mother.”

She emitted a sudden bark of laughter, “Well, let’s get to it then, shall we?”

 

5:14 PM

 

Janet stood just inside the supply tent, her arms crossed tensely over her chest, watching as the guard returned with Kate,

“Thanks,” she flirted outrageously, “nice bathrooms you got there…”

“Just keep moving…” he said, looking uncomfortable.

She stopped at the tent’s entrance and turned, “You know,” she pressed herself provocatively into the Kevlar, “it was real sweet of you to wait for me.”

The guard rolled his eyes, “Just get inside.”

“Okay…” she batted her lashes, watching him leave and when she turned to Janet she held up the cell phone she pick-pocketed.

Shaking her head, Janet snorted in amusement, taking it from her.

 

Carentan Day 15

 

“Of course I trust you,” Ravi watched Helen fiddle with the wires, “It’s just that there are only two functioning motherboards left.”

“I can’t give you any guarantee,” she gave him a half-shrug as she worked, “but it is a chance to communicate with the outside world… and on a frequency we know will be monitored.”

“But previous transmissions have never been answered…”

“That’s because of the time differential; when a signal broadcast from inside the dome is received on the outside it’s considerably condensed… to hundredths of a nanosecond. It would barely register on the most sensitive equipment, which is why I’m stretching out this signal and slowing it down. Even a simple message like, _we are alive_ will take two weeks to transmit from the time dilation field.”

“Okay,” Ravi shrugged, “I’ve appropriated the solar panels for this…”

“All set then…” she said, flipping the switches.

 

5:28 PM

 

Janet furtively peered out the tent flap as Kate whispered harshly into the cell phone set on speaker function; “I know they’ve only been gone half an hour but this whole set up gives me the creeps.” They had called Henry in London Sanctuary and his voice sounded distant,

_“Yeah, me too…”_ They could hear furious typing in the background, _“I’ve got your location now… and there’s a strong satellite transmission coming from close by.”_

“It’s probably the command tent,” Janet murmured, “can you eavesdrop?”

_“Trying to unscramble it…”_ he said while he typed, _“One more thing, just before you called I picked up something odd… short bursts of static, like screeching white noise… very annoying… I’m looking into it.”_

 

Carentan, Day 33

 

Will stood with his hands jammed in his pockets, “Ravi’s asking that the solar panels be re-routed back to the battery stores.”

Helen sat at a worktable, surrounded by open journals and books. A crude pencil in one hand, she was making calculations for her next experiment on a gutted calculator, “Uh huh…”

“You know, it’s been three weeks since our SOS call…”

“Yes,” she answered, irritated, _“I know.”_

He lifted a shoulder in a shrug, “If the outside hasn’t responded by now…”

“I’m fully aware of the situation,” she snapped, _“thank you.”_

Will’s brows arched at her tone and he let the moment pass before asking, “Is there something I can help you with?”

She exhaled explosively, “I could _really_ use a computer… or a proper pen and paper _! God, even a bloody slide rule!”_ She threw the pencil and stopped, resting her elbows on the table, she covered her face with her hands. _More than a month now…_ she thought, _more than a month… and I honestly don’t know how much longer I can live without her…_ Sleep was utterly elusive, and she had taken to nightly masturbation, seeking relief in orgasms that relied on memories of making love to Janet. With the flood of endorphins and oxytocin acting together as an opiate when she climaxed, she still managed only an hour or two of sleep per night, and keeping a tight rein over her temper further added to her exhaustion. She bit her lip to stop the trembling, “I’m sorry, Will.”

He watched the flood of emotions she struggled to control and gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze, noting how she leaned into the contact. The moment passed and he pointed to the handwritten manuscripts, “Are those energy readings from the boundary?”

She nodded, “Over a century’s worth…” She drew a deep breath and leaned back in her seat, “Do you know that when this time dilation field first came into existence it was the size of a city block and now it’s over twelve kilometers in diameter.” She turned to him, “Every few decades the pressure builds, like before an earthquake…”

“And when it breaks apart, the dome grows,” he gestured impotently, “we know this.”

“But what we didn’t know was that it was happening exponentially. The energy readings from the past twenty years are climbing steadily, beyond _anything_ ever measured.”

“So the dome’s getting ready for another growth spurt.”

“A _massive_ one.”

Will’s eyes widened, “Define _massive_.”

“Half the eastern coast of France, and if it keeps growing at this rate, in a hundred and twenty years the time dilation field will blanket the _entire_ earth.”

He blinked in surprise, “A hundred and twenty years _for us_ ,” he emphasized, “ _in here_ … but out there…”

“ _Three weeks_ ,” she exhaled heavily, “before the planet is torn apart.”

 

Day 67

 

Will sat at the worktable and threw the device he’d been working on onto a pile of parts, _“This is ridiculous!”_

Helen stood next to him, “Agreed...” she muttered, working on another device.

“I didn’t even work on that time dilation node we salvaged from Worth’s warehouse…” he complained.

“Right.”

He looked at her, “Neither did you, by the way.”

“Right again…” she said distractedly, reaching for a different sized screwdriver.

“And yet, here we are, trying to recreate it using pieces of old laptops… and iPods and,” he gestured frustratedly, “And what is that?”

“Thermostat from a toaster…” she muttered, inspecting the exposed wires.

He made a sound of disgust, “I’m sorry I asked.”

“Look,” she tossed it onto the table, “we know the epicenter of the original eruption… and all subsequent growth radiated _from there_. If I can nullify the time dilation field at that spot…”

“It would burst this bubble and return Carentan to normal time?” He scoffed, “It can’t be that simple.”

“Well, unfortunately you’re right. However, we are lucky,” she spread her arms wide, “in that we have _decades_ of research at our disposal.”

Will looked at her expectantly, “I sense a _but_ coming?”

“We are missing a key element, an element found in Worth’s time node. _Cerrelium.”_

“And _where_ do we find _that_?”

“Hollow Earth.”

Will scoffed again, _“Perfect…”_ he waved his hands impotently.

“Or…from the time node Henry dismantled…”

“At the sanctuary?” He looked at her, incredulous, “ _Great,_ and how do we get that?”

She smiled, “I’ve been thinking about that…”

 

Will and Ravi were nearly finished placing stones in a semi-circle when Helen joined them,

“You were right,” Ravi stood, smiling, “it’s the ultimate slow-broadcast message.” She only grinned and he added, “It’s no wonder the satellites couldn’t pick up any movement in Carentan, in real world time we’re moving so fast we’re not even a blur, but if we spell out the elemental symbol for Cerrelium in stones lined up in the field, it _will_ be visible from the sky.”

 

Day 73

 

“Magnetic readings?” Helen asked when she entered the bunker.

Will shook his head, “None of the metals we smelted together have nearly enough gauss as Cerrelium.”

“Damn,” she sighed, “that means we’ll have to wait until someone sees the rock signal.”

“And what if they do?” he asked in a flat voice. She looked at him questioningly and he continued, “That could take _years_ in our time to get that node here and even then…” his voice had an edge, “there’s no guarantee it’ gonna work, Magnus.”

“No, there isn’t…” Her brow furrowed, “Will…”

“Look,” he held up a hand to stop her, glaring, “you’re immortal, _essentially…_ but not me.” His voice rose, “Has it occurred to you that we may not solve this problem in my lifetime?”

“Every moment of my life here is overshadowed by the possibility that I may not solve this problem in _Janet’s_ lifetime…” She met his gaze forcefully, “This isn’t about just your life alone...”

 

6:23 PM

 

The security commander rolled his eyes, “Time _dilation_ field?”

Janet gestured emphatically, “Her message is _irrefutable_ evidence that they’re _still alive!”_

“And they need help,” Kate chimed in, “so let’s move!”

He hooked his thumbs in his gun belt, “Your colleagues took it upon themselves to break through the barrier, their fate is their own responsibility.”

“So what the hell are you and your boys doing here then? Cuz’ you’re certainly not helping anyone trapped in Carentan!”

“There is a plan in motion…” he assured her.

 “Oh yeah, right…” Kate drawled sarcastically.

Janet was shaking her head in annoyance when a monitor caught her attention, “This satellite feed…” she stared intently at the Cerrelium symbol, “how long has this been here?”

“A few minutes ago…” the commander shrugged disinterestedly, “it just suddenly appeared.”

Janet and Kate cautiously approached the monitor, “That’s an elemental symbol.” Janet murmured, giving Kate a meaningful look.

“Not according to _my_ science guys,” he spoke behind them, “there’s no element on Earth like that.”

“True, it’s a symbol for Cerrelium, it’s an element found,” she looked at him and shrugged, _“elsewhere.”_

A staticky voice suddenly filled the tent, _“All personnel, Project Greenhouse is a go; T-minus thirty-seven minutes: Mark.”_

“This is a message from Helen and Will...” Janet murmured to Kate.

“What does it mean?” he asked.

“It’s… hard to explain,” Kate implored, “Give us time...”

“Time, you _don’t_ have… the field is expanding, my job is to stop it.”

“Project Greenhouse…” Janet suddenly paled, “it’s an airstrike?”

Kate moaned in sudden understanding, “They’re gonna blow Carentan off the map.”

The commander snorted unsympathetically, “Take them out of here.”

Back in the supply tent, they hurriedly called Henry, “Even if you put the time node pieces on a plane right now,” Kate argued, “there’s no way it’ll get here in time.”

“Does it have to be Cerrelium?” Janet asked, “ _There has to be something_ else we can substitute.”

_“I don’t know…”_ they heard his staticky voice, _“tell me what you see over there?”_

 

Day 225

 

Magnus checked her map as they walked along the road, “It should be just up ahead...”

Will nodded, looking up, “See that sky?”

“Sunset’s beginning.”

“Forty-five days until nightfall, the solar panels will go dead… we’ll lose power to the lab.”

“Which is why we’re testing this node now...” She tried to sound upbeat as she checked the map again, “Here we are, this is the epicenter of the original disturbance.”

Will put down the device and took a few steps back, “You know without the Cerrelium…”

“I agree, and if time weren’t forcing my hand I’d wait, but what choice do we have?” She shrugged and bending down to the device, flipped the switch.

It began to hum loudly and they stared in awe as leaves began to swirl in slow motion around them. The sound became deafening and covering their ears, Will shouted,

_“Turn it off!”_

Helen hurried to shut the device off, shouting back, _“Bloody hell!”_

 

They walked back to the village in silent dejection until they saw Ravi appear around a bend in the road, running, _“Your experiment! My god, people disappeared!”_

Will’s jaw dropped, “What?”

“Everything went very fast,” the elder man sputtered, “then slow… then they were gone!”

“They vanished?” Helen asked.

“I saw one with _my own eyes…”_

“Magnus,” Will turned to her, looking stricken, “what have we done? People were vaporized because our experiment failed.”

She looked devastated but shook her head, “What if it _didn’t_ fail? What if, _for a few seconds,_ we managed to diffuse the time dilation field?”

“Then why did those people disappear?” Will demanded, angry.

“Because…” she lifted a shoulder helplessly, “when Carentan resets itself to real world time, they don’t exist.”

“In your time,” Ravi nodded slowly, thinking, “they haven’t been born yet.”

“Okay so…” Will shook his head uncertainly, “if we get the Cerrelium, stabilize the node, make it work properly…”

“Then anything inside this dome that was created _after_ its inception,” Helen murmured in a hushed voice, “equipment, animals, people… will cease to exist.”

Ravi added, “And the only people who’ll survive the reset…”

Will looked at Magnus in horror, “Will be the three of us.”

 

6:40 PM

 

They crouched behind a truck loaded with weapon cases and Kate removed the lid from the one of them, “Oh, what a beauty.”

Janet shook her head, “It’s not going to be easy walking a surface-to-air missile past these guys.”

“We don’t need the whole missile, Hank said all we need is the alloy in the thruster stage… it’s part of the heat shield…” She turned to her, “I don’t suppose you have a screwdriver?”

Janet fished in her pockets, “Penknife?”

Kate quickly removed the part and they made their way to a jeep with its front end facing out. She placed it on the driver’s seat and tied the steering wheel in place so the jeep would drive straight down the road through the perimeter and into Carentan. Janet looking around for a large rock and placed it on the accelerator, Kate turned the key in the ignition and shifted the transmission to drive.

Both women parked their hands on their hips in quiet satisfaction as they watched the Jeep drive down the road, watching as guards ran after the driverless vehicle, shooting at it. The commander came running out of his tent,

“Hold your fire!” he shouted and turned on his heel, scowling at Janet and Kate, his lips pressed together in a thin line of supreme annoyance.

 

Day 261

 

Will blinked as he always did when he entered the bunker, forcing his eyes to adjust to the dark, “And how’s it going?”

Helen worked furiously, “I was able to use the parts of the missile they sent.” She stopped for a moment, craning her neck from side to side and wincing when the vertebrae popped painfully. “As usual, slower than I’d like… hopefully this new shielding will do the trick.”

 

6:51 PM

 

“One more stunt like that,” the commander shouted, jabbing his finger Janet and Kate, standing handcuffed before him, “and the next bullet goes in your heads!”

_“Fuck you!”_ Kate shouted back, “There are people alive in there!”

Janet’s voice shook with rage and frustration, “There’s still a chance to save them!”

“Not in the next nine minutes,” he stomped past them, exiting the tent, “the birds are already in the air.”

Janet suddenly felt faint, _“No!”_

“Let’s go!” he nodded to the guards who dragged them from the tent.

 

Day 261

 

Helen found Ravi standing at the edge of the field, watching the beginning of The Sunset, and she joined him, standing at his side.

“I don’t hate you.” He said, not looking at her, “If the dome continues to spread… continents will shift at lightning speed…” He sighed heavily, gazing at the horizon, “Oceans will be born in the blink of an eye… The stress on the Earth’s core will rip this planet apart. I understand all that, like you, I’m a scientist, but I’m also a husband…”

Helen gazed at the horizon too, but all she could see was Janet’s smiling face and she blinked tears from her eyes.

“The sun has almost set.” He turned to her, “Are you ready?”

Unable to speak, she took his hand and gave it a squeeze.

 

Day 263

 

“The shielding’s as secure as it’ll ever be...” she muttered, making the final adjustments.

Will stood with his hands jammed into his pockets, “It’s been a long time…and not a good time.” He said sadly, “I wish I knew how to say goodbye.”

Ravi suddenly burst in, “There’s a crowd in the street! I told them you’d come out and speak with them. They’re watching the front of the mayor’s office.”

Helen and Will exchanged looks, “Alright,” she nodded, grabbing the device, “we’ll go through the basement and out the back.”

Ravi ran back to the entrance, “I don’t know how long I can hold them!”

Will hurried after Helen in the opposite direction and shouted over his shoulder, “Okay! Every second counts!”

 

6:58 PM

 

Janet leaned forward, straining against the seatbelt, “Listen to us, please! A time dilation field’s a massive concentration of energy, if you blow it up…”

The commander turned in his seat, “You still don’t get it do you?” He shouted over the sound of the engine, _“The train has left the station,_ whatever happens, it’s all going to be over in sixty seconds.”

 

Day 263

 

Helen had just set down the device when Ravi came hurtling around a stand of trees, _“Magnus! Will! I couldn’t hold them! They’re coming!”_

A mob ran after him, and the young woman named Josie brandished a gun, shouting, “Stop!”

Ravi spun on his heel in front of them, “Josie… please… _please_ don’t do this.”

“Helen!” She shouted, pointing the gun at her, “Get away from that machine!”

Will held up his hands in surrender, “Look, please…”

_“Who the hell are you to say who lives and who dies_?” the trembling young woman shrieked just as Helen flipped the switch, activating the device. “NO!” Josie screamed, pulling the trigger.

Everything appeared to freeze for an instant, and Will watched in horror as the bullet left the gun’s muzzle in slow motion and Ravi jumped in its path.

 

***

 

Helen woke up slowly; dimly aware she was staring at the point where an IV line disappeared into her arm. She weakly tried to pull it out with her other hand but another hand stopped her,

“Not yet…”

She heard the soothing voice. Blinking, she willed her eyes to focus and when the hand gripped hers, she gripped back with all her might; “Janet…” her voice was a harsh whisper.

“I’m here…” Standing briefly, Janet placed a soft kiss on her cheek, “You and Will made it…” She stroked the hand, looking at how the IV needle disappeared beneath Helen’s pale skin before shifting her gaze into deeply troubled blue, “Ravi didn’t.”

Helen looked away, tears filling and spilling from her eyes. She tried to get up and Janet stopped her,

“Not yet… easy now.”

“Anyone else?”

“No… after the reset, we found you in the field. We managed to convince them to call off an airstrike… You’re in a hospital, officials from the French government are here, they have questions for us… I told them to let you sleep… although what I was able to tell them was pretty limited.”

Helen nodded, “We need to get to work...” she slurred and cleared her throat, “Something, or someone… is behind what happened in Carentan…” She gripped the hand, “I feel it in my gut.”

Janet gripped the hand back, “You _cannot_ blame yourself for this.”

Helen sniffed, feeling her eyes brim, “Until I know differently…”

Janet nodded, smoothing back the dark hair from her face, “Then we’ll find out.” She assured her and placed a tender kiss on dry lips, “We will.”

 

***

 

“So,” Janet eyed the increasingly nude form from across their bedroom, “feeling better now that we’re back amid the chaos?”

Helen emitted a slight harrumphing sound as she draped her skirt and blouse over the back of the chair, “Home and familiarity is always reassuring, whether it’s serene or chaotic, I suppose.”

They finished undressing and discussed their schedules for the following day, and when Helen lay on the bed, her back supported by the stacked pillows behind her, Janet climbed onto her lap,

“It’s kinda’ early…” she wagged her brows suggestively and leaned down to steal a kiss.

“And if you’re not _too_ tired…” Helen teased.

Janet’s eyes opened wide in mock outrage, “If _I’m_ not too tired?” Helen chuckled softly and she rubbed her hands over the full breasts, “I thought maybe I could apply one drop, _just one_ drop of Calbin…” she breathed in her mouth, “ _directly to your clit…”_

_“Ooh…”_ Helen sighed, arching into the caress, “I’d be hard for one good long ride…”

The words made her center tingle then throb with searing hot need and she quickly climbed off, feeling even more inflamed when she heard Helen’s throaty laugh. She quickly withdrew the small vial of Dobbie’ Calbin from their drawer of sex toys and one of the larger vibrators she liked to use on Helen and returned to their bed. She pulled her pillow under Helen’s knees and after drawing essence into the tiny eyedropper, applied, as promised, one small drop of Calbin onto the tip of the wide bulbous clitoris. Helen gripped the sheet beneath her and clenched her teeth, emitting a hissing sound that transformed into a low moan of pleasure. Janet quickly screwed the dropper back onto the bottle and after setting it carefully on her nightstand turned to her work. She could see Helen’s clit was already beginning to grow and she quickly slid her lips over the growing stalk.

“Maybe you should-shouldn’t do that,” Helen gasped, “until it absorbs…comple-uhnn!”

Janet hummed, tonguing the growing shaft in her mouth and grinned, feeling it extending farther until she fellated a clitoral cock that extended down her throat. She could feel cum flooding her center and she quickly slid the phallus free with a slurping noise.

_“Oh, sweet Jesus… Janet…”_ Helen gasped, desperate for more contact on her throbbing erection, _“please!”_

Janet pulled her legs apart and slid the vibrator into a wealth of thick cum and Helen cried out, _“OH GOD!”_ She turned the vibrator on the low setting and pushed the pillow against it, lifting Helen’s bent and trembling legs so her heels pressed against the pillow from the other side,

_“There now…”_ she rasped, _“push with your heels to keep it inside.”_

Helen emitted a low throaty gurgle of assent; between the throbbing in her elongated clitoris and the vibe throbbing deep in her body she shook and trembled, using every bit of her self-control not to come in screaming release.

Janet quickly straddled her, _“Oh, yesss…”_ she hissed as she lowered herself on the shaft, “deep inside me now.” Small moans and cries broke from her and she rocked on the phallus buried to the hilt in her center. “Oh Helen,” she whimpered, “having you inside me… on me… in me…” Helen cupped her full swinging breasts and she cried out, her head rocking back on her shoulders when she felt Helen pinch and twist her nipples. _“Oh my god…”_

Helen’s trembling legs flexed convulsively, her heels pressed against the pillow, driving the vibrating toy rhythmically inside her, and she pulled one hand from Janet’s breast, seeking out the tiny clit between her folds with her thumb and forefinger. She pinched, squeezed, twisted, and furiously rubbed the rigid bundle of nerves until Janet’s began sobbing and she bucked and convulsed in wild surrender; her release making her body ejaculate in long squirts every time she arched stiffly in mind-bending waves of pleasure that made her inner vision burn white.

Helen sobbed aloud, pulling on Janet’s clit with one hand, she bathed the other in the clear cum that exploded form Janet’s body and stiffened. Her back lifted off the pillows and she convulsed stiffly, grunting in breathless release while Janet cupped her face in wildly shaking hands. With their foreheads pressed together, they sobbed in ecstatic release as wave after wave of pleasure engulfed them completely, making time stand still.

Janet panted, gulping desperately for air as her body finally began the slow descent back to earth. The convulsive jerks and trembling waves gradually slowed, and small whimpers and keening cries issued from their throats while they cried, tension from the time-dilation nightmare ebbing away while their wounded souls mended and healed.

“I missed you so much…” Helen cried softly, “I touched myself every night, dreaming of you and afraid I’d never get to hold you like this ever again.”

“I love you Helen…” Janet wept brokenly, dropping her head on a broad shoulder, “I love you so much.”

Long minutes passed as they rocked together, easing down from the massive orgasms and when Helen lay back against the pillows Janet lay on top of her, content to lie limply until she felt the shrinking clitoris finally pull from her dripping center with a quiet plop. Sniffing, she pushed herself into a sitting position and placed a long, languid kiss in Helen’s mouth and climbing off, reached between Helen’s legs, turning off the vibrator before slowly pulling it free and making Helen moan at the loss.

_“I’ll be right back.”_ She husked and Helen watched as she retreated to the connecting bathroom, licking away first Helen’s clear syrup-like ejaculate from the handle, then the creamy cum from the tip and shaft.

Helen lay limp against the pillows, unable and unwilling to move in the aftermath. She gazed blearily down at her shrinking clit, noting that with just the one drop of Calbin her erection did indeed only last for one gloriously long ride. When Janet returned to their bed she knelt at Helen’s side and licked the tender tissues, humming at the complexity of flavors on her tongue of mixed cum and ejaculate from both their bodies. Helen felt tears well in her eyes again and she pulled insistently on Janet’s leg. Obligingly, Janet shifted until she again straddled Helen’s body, this time facing away from her and returned to licking and suckling the clit, now a flaccid two inches in length. She lapped and fellated the limp organ in her mouth, delighting in the feel of the soft flesh on her tongue and between her sucking and caressing lips. She could feel Helen’s fingers kneading her flesh, backside, thighs and folds and she grunted aloud when Helen stuck her tongue deep in her center and lapped, and her eyes slammed shut as she began feasting on the clit in her mouth with more fervor.

Pain and ecstatic pleasure twisted Helen’s features as she licked and suckled and lapped away the drying cum and ejaculate. Feeling another orgasm building between her legs, she bit down on the puffy folds and extending her tongue as far inside as it would go, rubbed the bottom forcefully against the ribbed surface of Janet’s urethral sponge.

Janet began to climax and she quickly cupped Helen’s flooding center and bit down on the soft organ in her mouth, screaming into the flesh when she came, her hand clamping down on the streams of heavy ejaculate that streamed from Helen’s urethra.

They bucked, thrusting against one another’s mouths for long minutes until Janet finally collapsed limply on top of her. When she felt Helen become lax beneath she released the clit from her mouth and drank the collected cum and ejaculate from her hand like a woman dying of thirst. Breathless, Helen gulped for air while she licked the puffy tissues from clit to perineum, and when her heart slowed to a more steady rhythm she suckled the opening again, determinedly devouring Janet’s cum and ejaculate like a religious offering, sacredly given and gratefully received.

 

~

 

Janet had finished dressing, stepping into her heels when she heard Helen on the phone in their office,

“It’s probably just an off-season migration of rock lizards, but thank you for calling; we’re used to this sort of thing. We’ll get down there as soon as possible…”

She entered their office, closing the connecting bedroom door behind her just as Helen hung up, “So? Who was that?”

“ _That_ was a representative of the U.N.’s LDC.”

“Oh great,” Janet moaned, “You mean that private security company… the Lotus Defense Corporation?”

“Yes, unfortunately… he’s actually asked for our help down in Juarez.”

“Mexico?”

“Yes, the record-setting crime-ridden city south of the boarder, he’s probably too scared to stay there for long. He says something big is coming up from under the ground.”

“Rock lizards?” Janet stepped out of her high heels and headed back to their bedroom.

“Most likely,” Helen followed her, “We’ll take Will and Kate for backup and be back in time for the weekend.”

Janet turned to her, her brows raised in surprise, “Really? _A weekend?_ You say that like you have something planned.”

Helen wagged her brows back at her playfully, “It’ll be your birthday, I thought we could have a romantic dinner at the restaurant of your choosing…”

Janet had just stepped out of her skirt and blouse and stood in her bra and panties, her mouth open in shock, _“It’s my birthday?”_

“Yes,’ Helen laughed, “and whatever else you want after that…” Her grin was lascivious, “is _entirely_ your choice as well.”

“Oh,” Janet pressed herself provocatively against her, “I think you can guess what I’ll want after that.”


End file.
